the Child of legend
by cogeta-cats
Summary: (first Part of my fanfiction translated into English, good read) The birth of the legend raises many curiosities, but also jealousy, knowing the danger, the King Vegeta react after learning how the new


a new resounded through the corridors of motherhood. Yahochi the trusted advisor of King was called Emergency of his council of war. His wife to rest after a night difficult, patiently waiting in her room.

the General hastened to come and knocked on the door.

He had a tresses bristling clear color, the brown eyes and matte face, the Saiyan was muscular but thin, bearing on her bare arms many scars. It measured 1.70m. The Saiyan was different other, but was the man most respected in the kingdom,because he had more or less a link of kinship with the family of sovereign. of reserved character, he opened the door and raised his slightly the head all while frowning.

- What's going on there therefore ? cried the man in a tone nervous.

- Your wife gave birth to a daughter, sir, Replied the doctor surprised by his arrival.

- a daughter!

- Yes a daughter. After measuring his ki, it appears in the last analysis she would have 10,000 units.

Astonished, Yahochi looked away toward the window where a cradle was laid.

Intrigued, he went to the window by manipulating its detector.

- Finally, 10,000 units for a girl, it's amazing, especially for a baby!

He was silent for a moment before speaking again.

- Well, she will be part of the army of elite like his mother! gloated the General in turning heels.

- justly! Stopping short Yahochi turned his head slightly.

- What precisely? he growled it nervously. The doctor leaned over as if to whisper something in a low voice.

- I and my colleagues have noticed that the child had blue eyes!

- You say ... cried the saiyen

He Opened the door and approached the child closer, as if to examine it.

In its cradle, the baby was quiet curled up, covered of a simple cover, sleeping peacefully. The voice of General, changed at the sight of newborn

- My wife, has she chosen a name for my daughter?

- Yes, she was named Akira.

- Akira, you say? exclaimed the general, curious. Yahochi began to reflect in scratching his chin.

The two men talk animatedly when behind them, the child awoke, observing them carefully, of his two lagoon blue eyes. She reached out to father, in twittering.

The latter, surprised took the child out at arm's length. Finally he sees his daughter.

The child seemed so fragile in his hands, he took care to the hold properly

Like all Saiyan-jins, Akira had shoulder-length hair and a black silky and fine, a dark skin like her mother and thin lips stained a light pink. Its black tail wraps around his wrist.

- Hello to you Akira! The unknown voice made him smile, the little Akira.

- What are your orders sir?

- Finally, sighed Yahochi, if my daughter is a saiyajin with blue eyes, I have to inform the king quickly.

- but...

- We do not discuss my orders, my daughter is destiny for something else!

He him Confided his daughter and quits the consulting room quickly while the doctor, embarrassed recovered the baby in her arms before resting in bed.

Back from maternity, general pressed to announce the news to the king, walked quickly down the hall.

The king, surrounded by his subjects, discussing a battle plan to come, when he was disturbed by his confidant.

- Advise Yahochi, you're finally here! he exclaimed it after hearing it happen.

- Majesty, is it possible that we can be in private, I have something very important to tell you.

- What's happening Yahochi? Can not it wait? Growled the sovereign by ignoring.

- No, unfortunately, I am sorry to intervene in a hurry, but this turns out to be of paramount importance!

A moment of silence fell between the two men. In the room, whispers was heard.

- Well, if this is important, I your listening willingly. He raised his head and with a gesture, ordered his staff to take leave. Finding himself alone, the sovereign sat by fixing his interlocutor.

- Thank you my King for giving me a few minutes, but I had to speak to you urgently!

- now that we are every the two, Tell me everything, you have all my attention.

- You me spoke of an ancient prophecy.

- Yes, I remember well, why me do you speak of this?

- Well, sighed Yahochi, I have good new and bad new. The good new is that my wife gave birth last night to a baby girl.

- Congratulations Yahochi, what is his name ? asked the king, smiling

- she has been called Akira. But the bad new, it's that the doctor told me there a few hours she had a power of 10 000 units.

- Excuse me?!

- And she had light blue eyes.

The King Vegeta frowned before getting up from the chair in shock.

- What's you say! The blue eyes light and a power of 10 000 units, but that would mean ...

- Yes, as the prophecy had predicted.

thunderstruck by the news, he put his fists on the table and hung his head, closing his eyes, the space a moment.

- If Frieza learns the new, it will be a disaster! Do not, under any circumstances that anyone know of its existence.

- I understand, but than do ? Yaochi replied in a low voice.

- I do not know, but it would be best to get away as soon as possible on this planet. It's too dangerous, you are now all three in danger.

- But where will we go? It's everywhere, it's too risky.

- The child and his mother will be conducted at my brother.

- But majesty, now that the eluted is by our side, it's only a matter of time!

But the king, had no use of his idle talk. He got up and walked to the door.

- For your safety, you'll be accompanied by my personal guards during your trip. He opened the door in wide and cried:

- That staff prepare my guard and my ship. I want that my queen either at my side, I have an emergency, that's an order!

All personnel was on alert, and ran in all directions while King Vegeta of an foot assured, walked the long corridors of the palace, still followed by Yahochi.

the queen Rosicheena was with his son Vegeta and a few nurses in his private apartments. His son, who was only aged a year, was smiling in the arms of his mother.

When the door opened suddenly, interrupting the moment of complicity between the two beings.

One of the men of the royal guard entered. The woman looked up and frowned because as the noise made the child cry. He knelt in front of her.

- I hope this is important because I do not like to be bother me like this! cried the Queen.

- My Queen, excuse my sudden arrival, but the king wants to see you as soon as possible.

the Sovereign called a nurse and handed her the child, and took care of kissing the forehead of it before following the legionary.

- During my absence, I want you to take care of my son!

- Very well majesty. his subjects knelt upon his departure.

She joined her husband, who was waiting patiently.

- What's going on, for so we dare disturb me suddenly!

- My queen, I do not have time to explain, but I will tell you in the ship. While they were talking, a ship down from heaven, by making flying dust, in a thud.

The hair of the queen danced in the wind caused by the gear that arose. After learning the revelation, Rosisheena were surprised at the news, her husband put his hands around her face and kissed her.

The couple walked down the steps and walked inside while that outside, the Personal Guard waiting the departure, ready to take off. a displacement of the utmost importance and the greatest secrecy.

The king and his wife went to the maternity to see the child, who was waiting in a separate room, surrounded by soldiers. The royal couple enters and discovered finally Akira in his incubator. The king's eyes rested on her, It was a shock. this Saiyajin was not like the others: She had blue eyes, so blue and deep, that we believe plunge like in an ocean. Smiling at the sight of the sovereign, Rosicheena poked his head over to see it. Yahochi remains in setback, leaving the king make his acquaintance. the taking it in his hands, he raised it in the air while continuing to laugh.

- then like this, it's you Akira? Welcome among us!

- She is beautiful with his clear blue eyes, amazing!

they feel comfortable with the newborn. Rosicheena took her in turn, in cajoling.


End file.
